Paternidad
by Akany Chu
Summary: (Se elimino el fic por error... No me miren D:) Donatello y Raphael no llevan una buena relación. Mientras que Leo y Mikey son afectados por el experimento de Donatello, haciendo que ambos tengan juventud, pero perdiendo la memoria. Queda por ahora de Raph y Donnie cuidarlos hasta encontrar la cura. Donnie X Raph. Capitulo 1


**NOTA:** Antes de empezar con este fic, quiero aclarar que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo nuevo. Así que tal vez no les agrade mucho mi forma de escribir o mi forma de redactar la historia. Acepto sugerencias para poder escribir mejor para la próxima. Acepto también ayuda para poder ubicarme mejor en esta página. Esto es solo por entretenimiento y diversión.

Este fic está inspirado a uno de los capítulos de la serie de TMNT de los 80. Capítulo 078: De vuelta a la infancia. Un adaptado al 2012. Obviamente, con T-cest y muchos cambios.

TMNT 2012 No me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores y a todos los derechos de Nickelodeon.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene T-Cest. Puede que este o los capítulos futuros no tengan el cierto contenido. Pero por ahora espero poder brindarles algo bueno de este fic.

Bien~ Sin más distracciones, empecemos.

Capítulo 1: Los cambios ayudan… ¿O no?

Como todos los días era la misma rutina de siempre. Levantarse, desayunar e ir al dojo a realizar calentamiento antes del verdadero entrenamiento. Forzado tuvo que dejar su área de trabajo en su preciado laboratorio.

_ "Temo que seguiré después del entrenamiento… Espero que Mikey haya preparado el desayuno" _ Pensó mentalmente la tortuga genio al dejar su silla e irse directamente a la salida de su laboratorio, después de apagar las luces dio un último vistazo a su escritorio a lo lejos, por ahora este tenía aventajado su trabajo. Lo que se encontraban entre químicos, utilería de laboratorio, cristalería, y especialmente un viejo conejillo de indias dentro de un contenedor de cristal, Donnie solo sonrió _ Lo que importa es intentar _ Dijo a sí mismo y marcho cerrando la puerta, se dispuso a caminar a la cocina, las tripas le gruñían más al sentir el olor dulce que provenía de ahí. En su mente solo podía pensar en su pequeño pero gran experimento que ha estado ideando hace cinco meses. Donatello dejo eso aparte, solo necesitaba llenar el estómago con algo.

_ Buenos días_ Llego el mayor de los hermanos entrando a la cocina, justo después entraba Donnie.

_ ¿Que nos tienes hoy Mikey? _ Pregunto el de morado al caminar cerca de su hermano menor, que este preparaba los platos.

_ Neeh, algo sencillo, cereal, algo de fruta, y ¡oh! Puse unos waffles en la tostadora _ Sonrió la tortuga con pecas que llevaba un tazón de fruta picada a Leo.

Donatello sonrió al escuchar eso, escucho la tostadora dando señal que los waffles estaban listos, como andaba cerca solo estiro su mano para tomar uno de ellos, pero una mano más rápida que el tomo ambos, era pequeña sorpresa, solo resoplo un poco molesto sabiendo quien fue el que se los arrebato de su sitio.

_ Muy lento nerd _ Rio entre dientes el de la bandana roja mientras devoraba uno de los calentitos waffles.

_ Podrías compartir, ¿es mucho pedir? _ Comentó el morado cruzándose de brazos.

_ Que te sirva de lección, un ninja debe ser rápido, ¿no Leo? _ Pregunto con una sonrisa

_ Pues… Por una parte, si, pero, sigues siendo infantil en ese punto _ Aclaro el líder mientras comía su fruta y a la vez leía el periódico.

_ Y sigues siendo un aguafiestas _ Con poco fastidio, Raph se sento a lado de Mikey para darle sorbo a un vaso de jugo _ Deberías tan siquiera divertirte un poco con estos dos ñoños.

_ Tengo mejores distracciones que atender _ Hablo Leo viendo al de rojo

_ Oh, ¿Te refieres a ver esa serie para vírgenes? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿" Space Heroes"? _ Gruño Raphael al ver a su líder.

_ ¡Para que lo sepas, Space Heroes es una gran serie! _ Grito un poco molesto el joven nato líder _ ¡Tu distracción es solo molestar a Donnie y a Mikey!

_ Ahí vamos otra vez… _ Mikey miro a su hermano más alto, dándole menos importancia a la discusión de sus dos hermanos mayores en sus típicas peleas _ Hay otra caja de waffles en la nevera~ Pero apúrate que en minutos empieza el entrenamiento.

_ Alegra saber eso _ Comento Donnie algo satisfecho, solo dio vuelta para encontrarse con la nevera, abrir, saludar de paso a Ice Cream Kitty y tomar la caja de waffles congelados. Después de ponerlos a tostar solo se fijó en la pequeña discusión entre sus hermanos mayores.

Típico, hablan de un tema sin tanta importancia y terminan así. El genio solo rodo los ojos hasta recargarse un poco a la alacena cruzándose de brazos. Donnie solo se quedó pensando un poco también restándole importancia a la discusión, pero lo que en si se enfocaba, era en su hermano mayor Raphael. Últimamente Donatello ha tenido que dar un pequeño vistazo a sus hermanos que le rodean. Hizo un pequeño análisis mental. Con quien más convivía dentro de la guarida y fuera de esta era Michelangelo, puede que por el simple hecho de que sus dos hermanos mayores eran competitivos y pasaban más el tiempo juntos, le permitía estar al lado de su pequeño hermano pecoso. Con el segundo que convivía era Leonardo, es normal su convivencia, solo es cuestión de seguir al líder, además de que ambos son la cabeza en ideas bajo presión. Y, por último, pero no menos importante estaba Raphael… ¿Qué se le puede decir? La forma en el que ellos conviven es mediante jugarretas y disturbios que solía ocasionar el más rudo de la guarida, colmando la paciencia del genio. Demasiado diferentes al decir verdad.

Donatello solo suspiro un poco al analizar esos detalles entre su familia, pero para el solo era algo no tan importante. El hecho de que no haya tenido alguna convivencia cercana con el de la bandana roja no significa tanto… ¿O sí?... ¿Pero que se le puede hacer? Ellos son demasiado diferentes, uno es la fuerza y otro es la mente, son demasiado opuestos como para llevar una relación estable… Da igual, concluyo el de morado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los waffles saltaron de la tostadora, se dispuso a desayunar acompañado de una taza de café matutina. Solo en par de minutos sus hermanos terminaron primero y se dispusieron a ir al dojo para realizar sus entrenamientos con Splinter. Este solo apresuro su desayuno y se dispuso a caminar, noto que Mikey y Leo se adelantaban, sin importancia camino saliendo de la cocina, pero por sorpresa sintió un pie cruzándose con el suyo haciéndole caer al suelo.

_ ... Y eso porque fue _ pregunto molesto Donnie levantando la vista a un Raphael riendo entre dientes.

_ Solo para divertirme un poco, ya oíste a Leo hace rato, mi distracción es poder molestarlos a los tres, especialmente a ti y a Mikey.

_ … Bueno _ Se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el plastrón _ Pues déjate de distracciones y vamos al entrenamiento _ Camino importándole poco la jugarreta de su hermano mayor, de todos modos, era solo uno de sus típicos juegos rudos que se le hacía a él o a Mikey, pocas veces al lider.

_ Tks… Pues tú tienes la culpa nerd _ Aclaro Rapha que este seguía los pasos del más alto.

_ ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? _ Cruzo de brazos sin voltear a verle aun sin darle importancia al asunto.

_ No sé, eres una distracción que me agrada _ Comento al último.

El joven alto solo paro al escuchar esas palabras. "Eres una distracción que me agrada". Donatello trato de procesar esas extrañas palabras emitidas por la tosca tortuga atrás de él. Era algo extraño, giro la cabeza para tan siquiera ver la expresión de Raphael, pero el de la bandana roja solo se dispuso a caminar dándole un leve golpe a su hombro al pasar a su medio camino.

_ ¿Vienes o qué? _ Grito un poco lejos Raphael que miraba a su hermano parado como tonto.

_ Ah, sí, claro _ Rasco su cabeza un poco y se dispuso a entrar al dojo, pero sin quitarle de vista a su hermano que entraba antes que él.

.

.

.

La rutina de siempre ha comenzado, las cuatro tortugas se disponían a calentar los músculos antes del entrenamiento, cada uno en sus respectivos puestos, hasta que sintieron la presencia de su Sensei entrar al dojo. Al verlo los cuatro se sentaron al suelo en el orden de siempre y saludar con respeto a su maestro.

_ Sensei _ Hablaron al unísono.

_ Hijos míos _ Camino el hombre rata _ Es hora de poner en práctica el trabajo en equipo _ Miro a las cuatro tortugas viéndose entre sí _ Deben de aprender a atacar en la oscuridad a sus oponentes… El medio será ir por las alcantarillas oscuras… ¿Si Leonardo?

_ ¿Significa que estaremos en equipos de dos, y el que ataque sorpresivamente al otro equipo, será vencedor? _ Con el brazo en el aire pregunto el líder.

Splinter asintió, los cuatro se vieron entre si sonrientes, creo que lo más usual de todo serían los equipos: Leonardo con Raphael y Michelangelo con Donatello. Estos se repartieron las miradas y se levantaron, era muy evidente que siempre hacían equipos. Se dispusieron a ir por sus armas no sin antes una mano los detuviera.

_ Se lo que están pensando, y me alegro que estén ansiosos por la práctica _ Splinter posiciono sus manos detrás de su espalda al ver a las cuatro tortugas _ Pero hoy deberán trabajar en equipo con alguien diferente

_ ¿Significa… cambio de compañero? _ Comento Mikey rascando su barbilla.

_ Leonardo y Michelangelo, ustedes serán equipo _ Splinter los miro esperando su respuesta.

_... ¿Qué? _ El líder miro extrañado a su maestro _ Pero Sensei…

_ Sin peros Leonardo _ Dirigió su vista a Michelangelo

_ ¡Animo Leo! ¡No todo el tiempo trabajamos juntos! _ Sonrió tiernamente el de la bandana anaranjada, este camino hacia Leo y le abrazo con calidez.

_ … De acuerdo _ Suspiro el líder, aun dejándose abrazar por su hermano más pequeño.

Donatello y Raphael solo se dispusieron a burlarse un poco. Leo y Mikey eran una extraña combinación. Ambos no solían llevarse mucho en este tipo de entrenamientos o combates. Después de unas risas fueron calladas por la mirada de su maestro viéndolos a ambos.

_ Creo que ya saben con quién juntarse _ Comento el hombre rata.

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados y vieron a su Sensei con una cara de, "¿en serio?". Pero fueron intimidados por el rostro serio de su padre. Leonardo y Michelangelo también miraron extrañados a sus dos hermanos, pero aun así se dispusieron a burlarse un poco, Donnie y Raph eran también una extraña combinación.

_ Esto les enseñara a confiar en su compañero en los combates _Splinter vio a sus hijos esperando su respuesta.

_ Hai Sensei _ Respondieron al unísono.

Los cuatro se vieron al mismo tiempo, más al entender que no se le puede reclamar a su sensei, se separaron para tomar sus propios caminos e ir a recorrer las alcantarillas más oscuras y que conectaban a mismo destino de encuentro. Leo y Mikey se adelantaron un poco, y como Donnie los observo, era obvio que Mikey seguiría al líder como siempre por tener ingenio.

¡Qué momento! Se sonrió a sí mismo para poder presumir sus habilidades y determinaciones con Raphael, este solo solía presumir sus victorias y su fuerza. ¿Por qué no hacerlo el también? Donatello sonría entre la oscuridad que se estaba apoderando por adentrarse en las oscuras alcantarillas.

Por otra parte, Raphael miraba de reojo al nerd. Momento perfecto para que él se autoproclame líder del pequeño equipo. ¿Es más que obvio? Siendo el mayor, fuerte, rudo, valiente y sobre todo mejor que nadie tiene el papel indicado para ser él manda más. Así le enseñaría a Donnie quien manda. Se dijo mentalmente con una cara sonriente, hasta que ambos hermanos pararon y se vieron al mismo tiempo.

_ Yo seré el líder _ Se dijeron al mismo tiempo al verse con sonrisas, pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron al procesar lo que acababan de exclamar el uno y el otro.

_ ¡Wow, wow, wow! Calma cerebrito, bien sabes que el mayor soy yo _ El de rojo se cruzó de brazos con algo de molestia al ver al más alto, que este no podía ver por la poca luz, el disgusto del genio.

_ ¡Hey! Solo porque seas el mayor no significa que te puedas quedar con el cargo _ Donnie cruzo de brazos _ Creo que sería mejor que sea el líder, veras _ Con una sonrisa Donatello volteo y camino dando una explicación _ Estos conductos que hemos tomado conectan a un punto de mismo encuentro, lo cual, en tan solo por ahora, Leo y Mikey pienso que por ahora han de encontrarse unas cuatro cuadras a lo lejos. Raph yo digo que crucemos el segundo conducto y nos escondamos en las sombras, si mis cálculos no fallan, puede que Leo ande dándole explicaciones de más a Mikey. Nos acercamos después de un par de minutos y _ Su boca fue callada con las manos duras del mayor.

_ No haces mucho más que hablar nerd _ Comento molesto Raph _ Yo digo que empecemos ya, improvisaremos algo _ Raph camino, pero fue detenido un poco brusco con la mano del morado en su hombro.

_ ¡Raphael! ¡Necesitamos idear un plan! ¿Quieres que alguno de los dos te patee el trasero? _ Pregunto. Para Raph, al decir verdad, sería demasiado molesto que su hermano mayor le venciera y sería más que vergonzoso si su hermanito pecoso le fuera a dar una paliza, pero eso fue de menos como para responderle de mala gana otra vez.

_ ¡¿Quieres un plan?! ¡Bien! ¡Vayamos al punto de encuentro, me sigues y les atacamos! _ Que era de esperarse de la respuesta del mas rudo, y bruto de la familia, pensó mentalmente Donatello.

_ ¿Seguirte? Si claro… _ Donnie dio marcha tranquila en las alcantarillas, olvidándose por completo su labor, y dándole más importancia a esta discusión _ No puedo creer que Leonardo te aguante, ¡eres demasiado tosco siguiendo órdenes!

_ Tengo mis problemas con el aparte, pero admite que hacemos una buena combinación a pesar de las peleas _ Comento cruzado de brazos y dando paso apurado _ Y pues para estar con el enano creo que andas acostumbrado a idear los planes, tardas demasiado en finalizar tu plan y hay consecuencias de ello.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy determinado como Leo? ¡Tengo mis propias tácticas! Las tuyas solo son, romper, golpear y destruir _ Parloteo imitando a un chico rudo a modo de insulto.

_ ... Oh, con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? _ Donnie no alcanzo a seguir, mas sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir que su caparazón chocaba contra la pared y sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por el de rojo.

_ ¡He-Hey! _ Donnie se quejó por el pequeño dolor en sus muñecas por las rasposas manos de Raph _ ¡¿Ahora que te ocurre?!

Por la poca luz que emanaba del exterior, solo pudo notar el enojo y la seriedad de Raph, seguro que había ofendido a su hermano y sus "verdades". En cambio, Raph notaba la cara sorpresiva del morado más a parte la molestia de su repentina y pequeña acción.

_ Sería mejor que le dejaras las cosas difíciles a tu hermano mayor _ Comento con seriedad Raph

_ Y sería mejor _ Hablo Donnie con molestia del agarre _ Que me soltaras de una buena vez y hagamos nuestro plan!

_ ¿Nuestro plan? Tks, no me hagas reir nerd, ¡es obviamente TU plan! No tratare de seguirte los movimientos, improvisare algo por mi propia cuenta _ Para Donnie al ver la terquedad de su hermano, no solo le llamo la atención sus quejas, mas también le tomo importancia a sus ojos color esmeralda que brillaban en la oscuridad, puede que por la rabia que contenía y se descargaba lentamente sobre el genio.

_ ¡Pues para mi está bien!

_ ¡Bien!

_ ¡Bien!

_ ¡BIEN!

_ ¡BIEN!

_ ¡BIEN! _ Empezaron a gritar al unísono por el enojo y la ira que ambos emanaban. Para ser diferentes al menos tenían algo en común, su estrés y su enojo eran fáciles de provocar. Ambos solo respiraron agitados tomando aire a tal respuesta hasta al menos calmarse un poco. Pues las dos tortugas, sin poder notarlo empezaban a mirarse directamente a los ojos. Donnie se concentró de nuevo en los ojos del mayor, brillaban como dos esmeraldas a pesar de que la luz no existía en estas partes de las alcantarillas.

Por una extraña razón había dejado de agitarse para salir de las manos que le aprisionaban, más Raphael dejo de hacer presión en los brazos de Donnie. Raphael empezó también a darle importancia a los ojos de Donatello, siendo estos marrones, daban un ligero brillo color rojo como el de su bandana, lo cual le llamo la atención.

Mandaron al demonio su entrenamiento y se quedaron viendo sin alguna base o razón del porque lo hacían. La excusa sería los ojos que los observaban intensamente. Al poco de unos segundos las manos de Raphael empezaron a subir lentamente hasta los hombros del alto, dando un roce que Donatello jamás habría imaginado del mas rudo, era una caricia tan suave, aun así, para tener manos fuertes y toscas, daban un cierto cosquilleo ante su propia piel.

Por esa acción, Donatello abrió sus propios ojos como platos ante repentina acción del mayor. En cuestión de segundos el mayor también se dio cuenta de ello y soltó rápidamente los hombros del genio y dando unos pasos atrás.

_ … Uh… _El de rojo solo se dispuso a rascar su cabeza mirando a otro lado.

_ … ¿? _ El de morado solo se tensó al sentir una extraña presencia. Raphael se separó rápidamente de Donatello dándole la espalda, Donnie hizo lo mismo haciendo que sus caparazones chocasen, talvez para cubrir la retaguardia o solo fue sin querer.

_ Bien hecho Donnie _ Raph le susurro _ Se nos adelantaron.

_ ¡Habríamos hecho lo mismo si no te hubieras puesto el difícil con nuestro plan! _Dijo el que sostenía el Bo entre sus manos.

_ ¡TU PLAN! _ Exclamo el de los Sais. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles para tan siquiera escuchar en el silencio. Qué raro, a pesar de que Leo sea un ninja sigiloso, Mikey para nada lo es.

_ No veo un carajo _ Molesto al decir esa vulgaridad, Raphael se echó a correr dejando a Donnie, creo que a su suerte seguro.

_ ¡Hey! _ Empezó a seguirle el paso al de la bandana roja _ ¡Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto!

Raphael no alcanzo a responderle de mala gana a su hermano, con tan solo voltear la vista atrás a verle, su rostro fue golpeado por, tal vez seguramente por los nunchakus de Michelangelo como para tirarlo al suelo. Donnie trato de frenar, pero al ser de piernas largas, su pie choco con el caparazón de Raph y así aterrizar en el frio suelo.

_ … ¡Lo voy a matar! _ Grito Raphael apartando las piernas de Donnie en su plastrón sin ningún cuidado, se levantó de un solo salto y apretando sus sais. Donatello se levantó al igual que su hermano, pero un poco alejado de este por tal trato que le dio.

_ Silencio que tenemos la guardia baj… _ No pudo terminar el genio ya que un cortante brillo paso casi por su rostro dándole un paso atrás, parecía haberse tratado una de las katanas de Leonardo. Teniendo en cuenta que Raphael no cooperaría con él, decidió también hacer su batalla por sí solo, aunque la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

Otro momento de silencio se presenció, más para Donnie y Raphael no podían concentrarse en los movimientos invisibles de sus otros dos hermanos por la ira y la impaciencia que se resentían por ahora, estos se alejaron un poco, pero al parecer se acercaron el uno al otro chocando sus caparazones de golpe. Alarmándose, ambos hermanos se atacaron al mismo tiempo, Donnie posicionando el Bo entre los Sais de Raph, se sorprendieron al notar que no eran sus oponentes, pero no dejaron de hacer presión en sus armas.

_ ¡No me alarmes así! _ Susurro en voz alta el de morado.

_ ¡Trata de ser sigiloso, genio! _ Raph grito sin cuidado, dando más presión a sus pequeñas armas.

_ ¡Y trata de al menos guardar silencio! _ Donnie lo reprendió dando presión a su Bo de madera, no dejaría que las filosas Sais cortaran su arma.

_ ¡Mira quién lo dice! _ Dio un paso adelante para hacer retroceder al mas alto.

_ ¡T-Tu eres el ruidoso! _ Sorprendido por lo que el de la bandana roja estaba empezando a hacer, empezó a poner resistencia también dando un paso adelante para al menos retroceder a Raphael. Había comenzado una guerra de fuerza.

Ambos gruñeron al encontrarse sus miradas entre las armas. De nuevo olvidaron que sus dos hermanos estaban a punto de atacarles sorpresivamente, pero eso tomo un poco de tiempo.

_ No sé tú, pero, ¿crees que deberíamos dejarlos a que se pateen el trasero por si solos y salgamos ambos victoriosos, Leo? _ Susurro con una tierna sonrisa el de la bandana naranja que estaba al lado de su hermano líder, encontrándose a ambos escondidos en las gruesas tuberías del techo.

_ ¿Y perdernos la diversión? _ Sonrió el joven a su pequeño hermano con confianza _ Es parte del entrenamiento, recuérdalo _ Susurro poniendo atención a la gran discusión de los de abajo.

_ Shh… Esto se pone interesante _ Susurro Mikey al notar que los gritos y regaños se detuvieron de golpe.

Donnie y Raphael aun teniendo las armas en presión uno contra el otro, habían dejado la disputa y los regaños. Esta vez se volvieron a ver a los ojos directamente, otra vez, otra vez estaba ese extraño brillo que emanaba de parte de cada uno. Sus rostros de enojo se habían disipado, dando paso a unos rostros un poco sorprendidos, ya que las cercanías de sus rostros al enfrentarse con las miradas estaban demasiado cerca, casi tocando narices. Donnie no sabía si era su imaginación, pero pudo notar en las mejillas de Raphael un torno de color parecido al de su bandana, levemente. Donnie se extrañó un poco, por la oscuridad no podía notar mucho el rostro de su hermano. Pero… ¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿Raphael Hamato, el más rudo, valiente y fuerte del grupo, sonrojándose? Donnie sacudió la cabeza al pensarse los halagos mentales que le hizo a Raphael, ocasionándose a sí mismo un rosado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin darse tiempo de articular una palabra, el cuerpo de Raphael se tumbó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del genio, dándole una sorpresa a Donnie ese acto tan repentino y tan… Tan… ¿Acosadoramente? Por suerte lo detuvo colocando sus manos a sus hombros deteniéndolo.

_ ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Raph?! _ Donnie miro molesto a Raph, pero con un rubor demasiado fuerte que el anterior.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No fui yo! _ El rubor de las mejillas del rudo desaparecieron _ Me empuja- _ De nuevo sin terminar noto como Donatello era pateado por detrás, como para hacer tumbar a ambos de nuevo, por suerte el de rojo lo esquivo, para mala suerte del morado ganándose un dolor de barbilla.

Donatello se levantó con rapidez y tomo el Bo en manos más que molesto. Raphael hizo lo mismo tomando sus sais, trataron de esta vez no bajar la guardia, de nuevo. Por suerte para ambos, Donatello había bloqueado un golpe directo de los nunchakos de Michelangelo y Rapha pudo desviar la katana de Leonardo a lo lejos. Podría ser un golpe de suerte para ambos, pero cambio cuando la otra katana libre de Leo noqueo los sais de Raph, volando en el aire hasta quedar lejos en el suelo. Raph se tomó la iniciativa de ir a por ellos, pero al juntarlos tuvo que enfrentarse de nuevo con los nunchakos de Mikey casi en frente de su cara, al punto de poder alejarse a tiempo.

Donatello solo se quedó observando, no sin antes reaccionar y evitar la katana de Leo que iba dirigida hacia él, bloqueándolo con su Bo con éxito, pero no con fuerza al punto de hacerlo retroceder. De nuevo los caparazones de Donnie y Raph chocaron, se vieron al mismo tiempo, pero voltearon a la oscuridad al sentir los golpes de sus oscuros atacantes.

 **RATO DESPUÉS**

_ Diiilooo~ _ Sonrio el de naranja a su hermano mayor

_ No _ Dijo Raphael con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

_ Vamos, eso te pasa por también causar a tus hermanos menores _ Comento Leo con una sonrisa, recargado en el gran árbol que adornaba el dojo mientras cruzaba de brazos.

_ ¡Que no! ¡Ay! _ Raph se quejó al sentir el algodón bañado en alcohol directo a un raspón de su brazo _ ¡Ten más cuidado nerd!

_ ¡No te muevas y ya dilo para que deje de fastidiar! _ Regaño Donatello que este tenía benditas en algunas partes del cuerpo que el mismo se había tratado anteriormente antes de Raphael. El cual le trataba de curar las pocas heridas ocasionadas por Mikey.

_ Pff… _ Resoplo, tomo aire y miro a su hermanito menor _ Estuviste excelente, ¡¿FELIZ?!

_ ¡Woohoo! _ Mikey grito en modo de victoria levantándose del suelo y alzando los brazos _ ¡El gran y poderoso Mikey vuelve a vencer!

Raphael gruño como perro sarnoso al ver como su propio hermano hacia el baile de la victoria, se sentía demasiado avergonzado por ser apaleado por Mikey. Demasiado extraño era que el más pequeño de los hermanos Hamato haya vencido al de la bandana roja. Mikey aun bailando se acercó con Leonardo tomándolo de las manos saltando. Leo se extrañó un poco por eso y solo sonrió apenado y un poco incómodo viendo a otro lado, Mikey lograba sacar buenas sonrisas para Leo.

Por parte de Donnie y Raph solo se le quedaron viendo a sus dos hermanos unirse a las risas, aun fastidiados por la derrota de hace minutos y a la vez un poco extrañados el hecho de que Leo empezara a celebrar con Mikey… Para ser una rara combinación, lo hacían muy bien.

Leonardo y Michelangelo pararon de burlarse al ver la presencia de Splinter adentrarse al dojo, viendo el resultado de sus cuatro alumnos sentados en el suelo.

_ Veo que ponerlos en diferentes compañeros ha servido de mucho _ Vio a sus hijos de azul y anaranjado sonriéndose chocando las manos _ Pero veo que ha tenido algunos problemas _ Vio con seriedad a los de rojo y morado fastidiados, y más a Raphael soportando el ardor de sus raspones con los medicamentos de Donatello.

_ Sensei, con todo respeto _ Hablo Donatello dejando el brazo de Raphael _ Me cuesta llevarme mucho con Rapha _ Tomo vista a Leonardo _ En serio, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

_ Am, ¿mano de hierro? ¿liderazgo? _ Encogió de hombros el líder del grupo

_ ¡Oigan! _ Raphael exploto y vio a su maestro _ Sensei, como hermano mayor yo debí ser el líder, pienso mucho más rápido que Donnie!

_ Sera porque no tienes un cerebro con cual pensar _ Menciono molesto el de morado.

_ Vuelve a decirlo de nuevo _Tomo la cabeza de Donatello con su brazo aprisionándolo cerca de él y acercando el puño a la cara.

_ ¡Basta ambos! _ Grito el maestro rata, viendo que sus dos hijos se separaron de golpe _... Leonardo, Michelangelo, expliquen cómo es que ustedes vencieron a sus hermanos.

_ Pues _ Se rasco la cabeza la tortuga con pecas _ Al principio pensé que debía seguir las ordenes que Leo podría darme, pero Leo quería escuchar mis tácticas para dar un buen ataque sorpresa _ Hablo con una sonrisa

_ Combinado con mis otras tácticas, tomamos la idea de escondernos sobre ustedes _ Sonrió ampliamente a sus disgustados hermanos _ Hubiera sido más duro para nosotros si ustedes dos no se hubieran puesto a discutir por el mando.

_... O sea… ¿Que tú no te hiciste de líder? _ Pregunto el joven rudo un poco extrañado, era muy común que Leo diera las ordenes en este tipo de entrenamientos.

_ Que yo sepa, nope _Mikey solo sonrió.

_ ¿De qué sirve eso? _ Dudo Donnie cruzándose de brazos.

_ Les enseñara a que tengan confianza entre ustedes _ Camino el sabio Sensei mirando especialmente a Raphael y Donatello _ En momentos no podrán contar con la mayoría de ustedes, y tendrán que acoplarse a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo ante la batalla. Deben de sincronizar sus mentes y unir fuerzas en uno solo.

Los dos hermanos miraron al Sensei comprendiendo sus sabios consejos. Pero solo se voltearon a ver con una cara de mala gana. Splinter suspiro un poco cansado por la actitud de sus hijos y volteo a ver a los cuatro.

_ El entrenamiento termino _ Concluyo el maestro rata dando paso a su dormitorio para poder meditar.

Los cuatro hermanos se levantaron, dos de ellos sonrientes corrieron a la salida, mientras que los últimos se levantaban pesadamente del suelo estirando un poco los músculos. Donnie solo vio por unos instantes a su hermano alejándose de él.

_ … No hacemos un buen equipo, ¿heh? _ Menciono el listo caminando a dejar el Bo en su lugar _ Oye, lo que paso en las alcantarillas, ¿Por qué crees que paso...? - _ Al voltear solo se quedó callado estando completamente solo en el dojo, Donatello resoplo molesto. Típico de Raphael, si este se encontraba molesto o enfadado, estaría apaleando la bolsa de boxeo o haciendo ejercicios.

_... ¡Bien! ¡Ahora poder seguir con mi experimento! _ Se animó el joven genio importándole un poco la ausencia de Rapha. Se encamino a salir del dojo y dar camino a su laboratorio. Como pudo notar en el camino, algo diferente, pudo notar a Mikey y Leonardo sentados juntos cerca del televisor, viendo seguramente "Space Heroes", la mejor distracción para Leo. Lo que le extraño un poco era que ambos se encontraban charlando un poco mientras veían la televisión. Vaya, el entrenamiento no solo dio nuevas oportunidades de estrategias, si no también ayudo a unir más a sus hermanos.

En cuanto a Raphael, no se equivocó, estaba haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano apartado de sus dos hermanos. Donatello solo lo miro un por corto tiempo y se dispuso a caminar, esta vez ya era su descanso y lo aprovecharía al máximo para tener el proyecto que estuvo trabajando esta mañana y hace meses.

Su mente estaba procesando todas las actividades y cálculos que hizo para realizar su pronto y más grande invento, pero no sin antes que una imagen salvaje apareciera en su mente… La mirada de Raphael en las alcantarillas. Su piel se tensó un poco al recordar esa parte en el que ambos se dieron unos silencios muy incomodos, pero no tan notorios entre ellos. Donatello sobo sus brazos hasta sus hombros, estos habían sido acariciados lenta y suavemente por Raphael.

Siendo sincero al recordar el tacto, le recordaba un cosquilleo en ellos. Donatello atrapado en esos pensamientos se quedó estático justo en la entrada de su laboratorio. Sacudió su cabeza un poco saliendo de esos, extraños, muy extraños recuerdos de hace minutos. Dedico en voltear la cabeza y dirigir por última vez la vista a sus hermanos entretenidos en sus actividades, pero más le llamo la atención que Raphael, que este le miraba de reojo, aun en el suelo deteniendo sus lagartijas.

Donatello arqueo la ceja, alarmando al de rojo, este desvió la vista abajo para seguir con su pequeño entrenamiento. Donnie sin más que hacer, volteo la vista a la entrada de su laboratorio y se adentró en el cerrando la puerta lentamente.

El tiempo paso muy rápido en la guarida, Raphael solo al terminar sus ejercicios se dispuso a ver televisión con sus hermanos, lo que más le enfadaba era ver la caja llena de DVD's de Leo de su serie favorita. Lo cual el líder y el menor se pusieron a ver dos temporadas seguidas.

Raphael le molestaba eso, pero para su propia sorpresa dejo pasar ese detalle, solo se quedó pensativo con la extraña convivencia que tuvo con el más listo de sus hermanos hace horas atrás. Primero que nada, el hecho de que le quitara el desayuno a su pobre hermano y le dijera algo que en su vida jamás le había dicho. En segunda, al haber estado en equipo y que hayan fracasado como uno. Y en tercera, esa extraña cercanía que empezó con sus discusiones.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que habían pasado 5 horas después del entrenamiento. Esa estúpida serie al verla, hacía que el tiempo no existiera. Pensó Raph gruñendo un poco, el siendo un hombre de acción necesitaba entretenerse con algo mejor que un programa para ñoños. Por ahora debería buscar otra distracción…

Y ¿Qué no mejor distracción que su querido hermano Donatello? De todos modos, aclaro en esta mañana, Donnie es una distracción agradable. Sonrió levantándose del sillón y se encamino al laboratorio del joven genio. Últimamente estas semanas ha tenido la intención de convivir más con Donatello, pero sus encuentros no eran del agrado para ambos. Resultaban peleando, discutiendo, o solo encuentros para fastidiar. Pero era algo que a Raphael le gustaba ese extraño contacto. Dejo de pensar en ello estando en frente de la puerta del "santuario" de Donnie.

Abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, lo primero al notar era el olor desagradable de los químicos combinados. Noto que Donnie se asustó un poco por la intromisión que recibía ahora. Estaba agachado guardando unas muestras de esas extrañas sustancias en vasos de precipitado y probetas. Raph pudo notar que Donnie pudo salvar un extraño contenedor color rojo a que se le resbalara de las manos, Donnie solo cerro los ojos molestos.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entraras a mi laboratorio sin previo aviso Mikey? _ Donatello gruño.

_ Tranquilo, yo no soy el enano, así que cálmate _ Dijo Raphael acercándose.

_ ¿Raph? _ Volteo el genio para ver al mayor _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Al menos hubieras tocado la puerta!

_ ¡Tks! Como sea, ya entre _ Raphael camino al escritorio de Donatello observando el equipo de química que tenía, más aparte demasiados papeles regados y desordenados. No se disponía a leer su contenido, las cosas científicas no son su afición. Sintió un ligero empujón suficiente como para alejarlo del escritorio, volteo al ver a Donnie ordenando su papeleo.

_ Bien, como sea, solo espero que salgas a molestar a otra parte _ Rodeo los ojos Donatello.

_ Oye, si sigues molesto por lo que paso esta mañana, debo aclararte que, aunque dieras tu parte de ese "plan", no creo que hubiera servido de mucho _ Raphael cruzo de brazos.

Donatello iba a empezar a reclamar, pero por recordar el momento que tuvo con Raph en el entrenamiento, era demasiado extraño. _"¡Por Darwin Raph! ¡Hace horas que no paraba de pensar en ello para trabajar, y me lo haces recordar de nuevo!"_. Donnie sacudió su cabeza molesto para responderle a Raph, pero noto que no se encontraba en su lugar.

_ ¿Raph? _ El alto volteo a todos lados hasta encontrar a Raphael husmeando en otra mesa a su conejillo de indias, quien este era un pequeño ratón muy viejo dentro del contenedor de cristal, que había sido destapado de su manta _ ¡He-Hey!

_ … Donnie, entiendo y comprendo que tengas contigo animales para las torturas científicas _ Raph miro molesto al más alto _ Pero temo que estas dejando morir a este pequeño.

El pequeño ratón se encontraba recostado en un trapo viejo como cama, pero el pequeño ratón se encontraba demasiado viejo por el tiempo, suficiente como para que el pequeño animal pueda morir dentro de un par de días más.

_ ¡Oye! Lo encontré hace meses cuando hacíamos aseo general de la cocina _ Donnie aparto del lugar a Raphael, volviendo a poner la manta para al menos mantener cálido al pequeño ratón _ Y yo no lo estoy dejando morir, esta así por la vejez.

Raphael resoplo molesto de que el alto de sus hermanos lo empujar a cada rato, pero alcanzo a notar en el recipiente de comida del ratón, algo que parecía ser su alimento y una extraña mezcla color roja.

_ ¿Experimentas con él a pesar de que él está a punto de tener su lecho de muerte? Eso es malvado Donnie _ Raphael cruzo de brazos.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te importan mis conejillos de indias? _ Miro molesto a Raphael _ ¡Ni siquiera sabes para que lo estoy usando!

_ ¡Bien! ¿Me puedes decir por favor para que usas al pobre animal? _ Parloteo un poco el mayor.

_ Podría aclararte la pregunta… Pero me di cuenta que eres igual de fastidioso como Mikey _ Donatello termino de acobijar el contenedor para dar paso a ordenar su escritorio.

_ … Pfff… _ Rapha dio un suspiro molesto y camino para recargarse a la pared _ Sabes… Tal vez dude un poco del pequeñín a tu lado. Al decir verdad lo tienes en buen cuidado… Pero… No sé, algo le falta a ese viejo ratón.

_ … ¿Q-Que le falta? _ Se alarmo el de morado y corrió a paso suave a encontrarse con la caja de cristal y analizarlo a detalle _ ¡Le cambié el agua, le di de comer hace media hora y anda descansando! ¡También hice mi nota de ultimo vistazo! Nada le falt- _ Interrumpió al sentir un zape a la cabeza por parte del rudo, sobo su cabeza volteando con molestia al de rojo.

_ No cerebrito _ Raphael se dedicó a ver a Donatello _ Le falta cuidado especial.

_ ¿Qué es lo que le estoy brindando ahora mismo? _ Cruzo de brazos el de morado

_ ¡No, ese tipo de cuidado no! _ Raphael exploto un poco y rasco su cabeza tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para aclarar la duda del joven _ Hablo de… Ya sabes… Cuando tienes una mascota… Y le brindas…

_ ¿Amor? _ Donnie arqueo la ceja.

_ ¡Eso! _ Raphael no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no era nada bueno hablar de cosas, digamos algo cursis.

_ … Que ternura _ Donatello rio un poco en burla, dejo en paz a la caja del pequeño ratón y se encamino a su pequeño refrigerador activando la temperatura.

_ ¡¿Qué es gracioso?! _ Raphael choco los puños como señal de "si te burlas de nuevo, te mato".

_ Tranquilo músculos, entiendo y comprendo que has tenido ese tipo de afecto y relación con Spike _ Observo como Raph quien este abrió los ojos un poco impresionado _ Pero no quiero alargar mucho ese tema sentimental. Digamos que por ahora no tengo tiempo para brindar ese tipo de afecto con mis experimentos _ Dijo secamente.

Raphael al parecer no solo se impresiono por el hecho de que le hiciera recordar que su antes mascota y mejor amigo se volviera mutante, a parto ese recuerdo y solo se concentró en el tono seco y sin emoción del genio. Algo que le recordó ahora. Hace tres meses que Casey y April empezaron su noviazgo, lo cual llevo días, semanas, casi un mes y medio en el que Donnie pudiera aceptar esa cruda realidad. Puede que ya haya vencido el dolor, pero el dolor le arrebato algo importante en el.

_ … Wow Donnie… Creo que lo que te paso hace meses te está afectando un poco, ¿no crees? _ Hablo, pero Raphael se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Observo el rostro de Donatello primeramente sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, su rostro cambio a una seria y molesta cara, volteo la vista a su refrigerador como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. Raphael se dio un zape mental.

_ Donnie… Hey Donnie… Donnie _ Repitió el mayor, pero el genio ni se dedicó a verle la cara _... ¡Deja de mirar el refrigerador como un tonto y mírame! _ Raphael perdió la paciencia y dedico un puñetazo poco fuerte al pequeño refrigerador como para que Donatello se diera un buen susto sorpresa. Lo cual consiguió su atención con molestia, pero un pequeño chasquido eléctrico hizo que ambos voltearan al artefacto y de ahí explotara un fusible, creando una pequeña esencia de humo salir del refrigerador.

_ …. Raphael… _ La voz más que molesta de Donnie quebró el silencio y volteo a mirarlo levantándose del suelo.

_ Ah… Esto… _ Tartamudeo un poco al notar el rostro de su hermano, una combinación de enojo, molestia y seriedad se mostraban en él. Los ojos del morado le decían todo, "será mejor que te largues antes de que…" _ ¡OKAY OKAY! ¡T-Te dejare solo! _ Raphael dio pasos atrás y se encamino a la salida un poco apresurado. Al abrir la puerta solo se dedicó a voltear a ver a Donatello, este se encontraba sacando los químicos con paciencia del refrigerador. Raphael solo suspiro pesadamente y salió del laboratorio antes de que ocasionase otro mal disgusto.

_ … Que estúpido eres Rapha… _ Sostuvo su frente dejando de sacar los contenedores. No pudo evitar a que se le saliera una lágrima de los ojos. Qué bueno que Raphael hubiera captado su mensaje de los ojos, si no, ambos tendrían un muy, muy mal rato. El refrigerador no era la gran cosa, solo sería llevar sus químicos al refrigerador de la cocina y ponerse a reparar el suyo. Lo que le afectaba era que cada vez que se encontraba con Raphael siempre tenía este tipo de cercanías, pero ahora se sentía mucho peor que las anteriores. Hubiera preferido que Raphael le jugara una broma mientras trabajaba, y no llegar a una conversación tan…

Sacudió su cabeza un poco al tomar el contenedor con sustancia roja algo espesa, era su más reciente invención y que acaba de usar con el viejo ratón. Esta sustancia era comestible para no ejercer el débil cuerpo del ratón a malos tratos científicos. Donatello se limpió un poco la cara, y otra vez, tendrá que olvidar el disturbio que tuvo con Raphael, y dedicarse a su experimento en manos.

_... ¡Qué estúpido eres Rapha! _ Susurro molesto Raphael golpeando el muro mientras caminaba directo a su habitación. Ahora Rapha se había dado cuenta de lo que ocasionaba a Donatello. Trato de reflexionar a mala gana su mal comportamiento con él. ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de estar últimamente con Donatello? El de rojo se detuvo cerca de su habitación y se recargo a la pared cruzado de brazos.

Tuvo que empezar a meditar de mala gana los sucesos que han ocurrido en este día. Abrió los ojos como plato al tener que recordar el suceso del entrenamiento de equipo con Donatello. ¿Por qué en esa situación no se dedicó a, no sé, darle un zape, decirle una jugarreta o tan siquiera haberse separado de él cuándo sus rostros casi chocan? Se sacudió un poco por ello, pero lo que le recordó fue: " _No sé, eres una distracción que me agrada"._ Raph se pensó a sí mismo, en verdad que fue muy distraído en este día, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus actos con Donatello, ni siquiera las palabras que proporciono. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

_ ¡Hola Raphie! _ Aparecio de la nada Mikey.

_ ¡Whoa! _ Dio un pequeño salto de susto al ver a Mikey sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ … ¡¿Que este día no se puede poner mejor?! _ Sonrió y empezó a reír cálidamente el de naranja _ ¡No solo te patee el trasero, si no también que te doy miedo!

_ ¡MIKEY! _ Raphael grito con enojo y vergüenza a su hermanito menor, el menor se asustó un poco por ello gracias a los ojos amenazantes del rojo.

_ T-Tranquilo solo bromeo _ Se alejó un poco, pero dedico otra sonrisa _ ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

_ Que te importa enano _ Raph se cruzó de brazos volteando a otro lado.

_ Aww bueno, oye _El de naranja puso sus manos atrás de su caparazón y dio pequeños saltos _ Ya pedimos la pizza, ¿gustas quedarte conmigo y con Leo a ver Space Heroes antes de que venga la cena?

_ No tengo tiempo para ver un programa para ñoños _ Cruzo de brazos

_ Eso no lo decías cuando te quedaste sentado en el sillón por cinco horas seguidas _ Canturreo para provocar al de rojo.

_ ¡Argh! Escucha, ahora no tengo ganas de ver televisión, y no tengo apetito por ahora, déjame en paz _ Tratando de calmar su ira para que Mikey no sospechara, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Mikey solo rasco su cabeza confundido por la acción de su hermano mayor, talvez podría dedicarle algo de su tiempo para hablar con él y saber que le ocurre…

_ ¡Mikey! ¡Apúrate que el Capitán Ryan se enfrentara con los Zig-Zagz! _ Se escuchó el grito de emoción de Leo en la sala.

_ ¡Ahí voy! _ Mikey olvido por completo el estado de Raphael y dio paso rápido a la sala y encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Por otra parte, de la guarida se encontraba Donatello saliendo de su laboratorio, cargando una caja repleta de sus envases y sustancias. Dio paso libre al notar que Raphael no se encontraba en la sala. Solo pudo notar a Mikey y a Leonardo teniendo tiempo de calidad de hermano mayor a hermano menor. Se veían entretenidos juntos, Donnie solo sonrió un poco viéndolos, pero suspiro pesadamente. Talvez nunca pueda llegar a tener un momento tranquilo y divertido con Raphael. Espera, ¿aun anda pensando en aquel bruto? Sacudió su cabeza algo molesto y dio paso a la cocina, solo al abrir el refrigerador pudo notar a Ice Cream Kitty durmiendo, pero el gatito de helado despertó al ver que la luz invadía su estancia.

_ Hola Ice Cream Kitty _ Saludo Donnie y vio al gatito un poco divertido _ ¿Quisieras hacerme un pequeño favor?

_ Mawrrr _ Ronroneo el gato lamiendo sus patitas heladas.

_ Mira, el idiota de Raph descompuso mi refrigerador de laboratorio _ Comento Donnie mientras ponía los químicos embotellados, acomodándolos ordenadamente.

_ ¿Miau? _ El gato maulló un poco al notar el extraño envase, el experimento de Donatello.

_ Solo te pido que nadie toque mis sustancias hasta que tenga arreglado mi refrigerador, de acuerdo gatito? _ Sonrió Donatello _ No dejes que nadie los toque, y por favor, que nadie tome esto _ Enseño el contenedor de su experimento _ Esto es muy valioso para mí, ¿lo prometes?

Ice Cream Kitty asintió aceptando su puesto, Donatello sonrió y se dispuso a dejar en paz al gatito. Dejo la cocina para poder irse a su laboratorio teniendo en mente en reparar su refrigerador.

_ Hey, ¿no prefieres quedarte a descansar un poco? _ Hablo Leonardo viendo de reojo a Donatello.

_ Ah… No gracias, tengo que arreglar mi refrigerador, ya que "ALGUIÉN" ¡tuvo que estropeármela! _ Alzo la voz algo molesto a dirección de la habitación de Raph. Solo se escuchó un rezongo desde esa misma habitación.

_ Vamos Donnie, en poco tiempo la pizza llegara _ Mikey animo a Donnie, pero solo consiguio que Donatello se adentrara al laboratorio dejándolos a los dos hermanos convivir en paz.

_ Hm… ¿Qué crees que les pasa Leo? _ Pregunto Mikey rascando su cabeza

_ No tengo idea… Seguramente discutieron, pero es mejor dejar a ambos arreglarse sus propios problemas _ Hablo calmadamente Leo.

_ Jeje, siempre tan maduro Leo _ Sonrió Mikey dirigiendo la vista al televisor _ … ¿Sabes? Me alegra convivir más seguido contigo, ¡quién diría que hacemos buen equipo!

_ … Siéndote sincero, yo dude un poco al respecto _ Leo cerro los ojos un poco pensativo, volteo a ver a Mikey un poco impresionado, pero le dedico una tranquila sonrisa _ Pero fue un error para mi dudar de tus estrategias, deberíamos trabajar en equipo más seguido _ Leo se levantó estirando las piernas por estar mucho tiempo sentado frente al televisor _ Creo que la pizza ya está en camino, iré por ella, ¿vienes? _Extendió la mano para levantar a su hermanito quien este acepto.

_Jeje, tu adelántate, preparare los platos, algunas sodas y _ Sonrió animado _ ¡Ayer en la noche prepare una salsa extra genial para nuestras futuras cenas de pizza!

_ Je, está bien Mikey _ Leo le dedico una última sonrisa y poso su mano acariciando la cabeza de Mikey cálidamente.

El de naranja se sonrojo un poco por ello y solo pudo notar a su hermano Leo salir de la sala. Rasco su cabeza un poco apenado, pero se animó en ir a la cocina y a preparar todo. Los platos, algunas latas de sodas frías, y por último y más importante su salsa especial. Se encamino al refrigerador abriéndolo, pudo notar a Ice Cream Kitty dormir como tronco. Mikey sonrió con tanta ternura, quería acariciarlo, pero no quería despertarlo de su sueño. Mikey se extrañó un poco al ver envases con extrañas sustancias, pudo recordar que Donnie tenía que arreglar su pequeño refrigerador de laboratorio que, cuya única función era solo poner cosas de ciencia y nada más. Ignoro eso y solo se dispuso a buscar su salsa especial, pero pudo notar que dos envases se parecían mucho, misma forma, mismo color y misma tapa. Mikey se confundió un poco, pero como siempre, el de naranja se dispuso a jugar "detín marín". Estiro la mano tomando un envase con un líquido rojizo espeso y cerro el refrigerador con calma para no despertar a su pequeño bebé durmiente de helado.

El rato paso, Leonardo y Mikey se dispusieron a comer en la sala juntos, Leo estaba impresionado por la invención de Mikey, pues su salsa sabia deliciosa con la pizza. Ambos comieron hasta al menos dejar unas cuantas rebanadas para sus otros hermanos que no se dispusieron a cenar. Mikey fue el que más había comido pizza, Leo por su parte tomo una buena cantidad como para quedar satisfecho, pero para el de naranja, era para hartarse de la pizza.

Por una extraña razón, ambos empezaron a tener sueño después de unos minutos, ambos se pensaron que comer demasiado les había dado pereza y sueño.

_ Creo que _ Bostezo Mikey _ Voy a echarme una siesta… ¿Qué hora es?

_ Creo que son las… 7:00 pm _ Leo bostezo igualmente.

_ Como sea, es temprano, pero _ Sonrió el de naranja _ Voy a ir a la cama.

_Voy a tratar de meditar _ Leo sonrió un poco, pero sus bostezos no paraban _ Descansa Mikey _ Tomo la iniciativa para irse a su habitación.

_ Descansa bro _ Mikey bostezo fuertemente estirándose también dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

.

.

.

_ … Ah… ¿Qué? _ Levanto el rostro Donatello que se encontraba en su escritorio de trabajo. Pudo notar que se había quedado dormido… Otra vez en su laboratorio. Pero al menos sonrió al notar que ahora su pequeño refrigerador estaba arreglado. Se levantó de su asiento estirándose con fuerza, dormir sentado no era para nada cómodo, pero al menos estaba acostumbrado. Vio su T-Phone en la mesa y lo tomo para tan siquiera revisar la hora. 7:30 am.

¡Perfecto! Un poco de tiempo suficiente para revisar su experimento, dormir un poco y desayunar antes que todos para el entrenamiento de Splinter. Donatello dirigió sus pasos a la caja de vidrio a revisar al pequeño ratón viejo. Lo que Donnie esperaba era verlo normal, sin ningún cambio, solo como todos los días que experimentaba los alimentos con él… Pero esta vez no, para su sorpresa, encontró al pequeño ratón… Pero mucho más pequeño que antes. Lo que era antes el cuerpo de un ratón viejo se ha transformado en el cuerpo de un ratón bebe. Donatello quedo boca abierta del asombro, y especialmente, pasmado de su gran ingenio.

_ Lo… Lo hice… ¡LO HICE! _ Grito de felicidad alzando los brazos al aire _ Por Newton, ¡Soy un genio! _ Se felicitó a si mismo orgulloso, se dispuso a acariciar la pequeña nariz del bebe ratón _ Bien hecho amiguito, perdona por los otros experimentos, pero, ¡estas más que bien! Eres joven y sano otra vez _ Donatello sonrió.

Camino para buscar el alimento del ratón, pero se detuvo. Pudo notar que el ratón ya no era un adulto, el pequeño ratón al juzgar su cuerpo rosado y blanco, con ojos muy cerrados, era simplemente un bebe. Donatello se dio un pequeño zape, pero sonrió y se dispuso a salir de su laboratorio para buscar el alimento apropiado para un bebe.

Su gozo y sonrisa no se disipaban. ¡Qué noticia les daría a sus hermanos y al sensei! Podría ayudar de muchas maneras su invento, pero era solo esperar para ver en qué momento usarlo. Al pasar por la sala pudo notar el pequeño desorden que sus hermanos Mikey y Leo no se dispusieron a limpiar, viendo las cajas de pizza en el sillón, almohadas desacomodadas y latas vacías en la mesa de café. Solo suspiro un poco, pero dio paso a la cocina, saco del refrigerador una botella de leche fría para al menos llenar su estómago que aclamaba algo para llenarse.

Fue a la alacena a tomar un vaso de vidrio y posicionarlo sin darse cuenta a la orilla del comedor. Volteo para tomar la botella de leche, pero por mala suerte se escuchó un "¡SCRASH!" en el suelo. Donnie se alarmo un poco pero no era la gran cosa. Estaba a punto de recoger las piezas hasta que escucho un… ¿Llanto…?

¿Es la televisión? Para nada, reviso la sala por si alguien estaba viéndola, pero nada. Lo que más alarmo al genio fue que el llanto empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte empezando a retumbar por la guarida. La curiosidad y preocupación de Donatello se hicieron presentes, se dispuso a seguir el llanto infantil. Lo que no se imagino era que este emanaba del cuarto de Michelangelo. Donatello se dispuso a tocar su puerta.

_ ¿Mikey?¿Que pasa ahí adentro? _ Donatello no obtuvo respuesta, asi que entro suavemente para poder ver a su hermano en cama, pero lo que pudo notar, eran las sabanas tiradas de su lugar combinados con la basura y los juguetes de acción. Las sabanas se removían lentamente, e iban acompañadas del escandaloso llanto. Donatello se extrañó mucho, dio pasos lentos para agacharse, retirar lo que estorbaba y especialmente quitar las sabanas… Oh por Einstein…

Por otra parte, Raphael despertó repentinamente al escuchar el llanto que se empezaba a propagar por las habitaciones. Raphael se molestó pensando que seguramente era Mikey viendo la televisión a todo volumen, pero al escuchar el llanto, sonaba tan real. Raphael se extrañó por eso, asi que se dispuso a levantarse de la cama con algo de prisa y se marchó a salir de su habitación. Camino cercas de la habitación de Leo, tal vez solo para que ambos pudieran investigar de donde provenía ese llanto infantil. Pues como sea, no tenía tiempo para tocar la puerta y esperar a que su hermano se levantase, como siempre, abrió la puerta de golpe.

_ Hey Leo, ¿escuchas eso? _ Se acercó a la cama del mayor, lo que a Raphael le extraño, era que sus sabanas estaban completamente desordenadas y hechas ovillo. Se acercó para al menos zarandearlo algo brusco _ Te estoy hablando líder, despier…ta…_ Sus ojos se hicieron platos y se alejó bruscamente de la cama. Pudo notar que por el movimiento brusco que le proporciono anteriormente, se escuchó un quejido y después, un llanto infantil emanando de la cama… Qué carajo…

Continuara…

.

.

.

… Uff… Pues para escribir esto, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Demasiado largo? Pues no tengo idea como vaya a escribir los siguientes capítulos si han de ser largos o cortos. Como verán, este fic se pondrá al tema de "la familia". Este fic tendrá Raph X Donnie, y pues, no sé si este sea el único capitulo que tenga Leo X Mikey. Por ahora, espero poder leer sus reviews x3. Necesito críticas constructivas para escribir mejor para la próxima. ¡Y espero poder conocer nuevos amigos aquí en fanfiction! Visiten mi deviantart: shadcream4eva, donde tal vez pueda poner más dibujos de TMNT. Sin más que decir, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
